Right on Time
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: What if for once Oliver was not too late... SPOLIERS: for season 3x07


** Right on time**

_**Summary: What if? Oliver for once was not too late.**_

Oliver quickly but quietly walked off the elevator and through the offices that where once his. Nothing had changed apart from the name of course. He paused as he looked into his old office seeing Felicity Looking stunning, leaning over her desk, obviously deeply transfixed into whatever was on the screen of the computer. He slowly walked in,tapping on the glass. She looked up suddenly.

'Oliver'

'Hey' he replied

'What are you doing here?' she asked as she got up from her chair and walked towards him.

Oliver hesitated when he saw her, all of her, it was now of never.

'You looking Beautiful' He said softly, his eyes never leaving her.

'Oliver I'm sure you didn't come to the other side of the city just to tell me that' she said questioning him

'No, not exactly... But there is something I need to tell you' he said

He took a deep breath

'Felicity I'm in love with you, I tried to stay away I really did but I can't, I Love you so much' he said tears running down his face.

'Oliver... I Love you too, but you know why we can't be together' She replied Stepping close to him and wiping his tears with her thumb.

He reached up and took her wrist, he clutched her hands in his

'I know but I've changed my mind, I cant function properly without you, my head is not in the game, its like Dig said I'm dangerous without you. So I want to try, please let us try?' he pleaded with her.

'Oh Oliver' She whispered she brought her body closer to his and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

'Okay' was her answer which brought the largest smile to his face she had ever seen. He reached around her waist and held her as he devoured her mouth.

When they pulled a part Oliver pulled out a small box from his pocket.

'I have something for you' he said and placed the black box into her hand. She looked surprised, and curious as she pulled off the lid.

Inside was small Silver Arrow head on a chain, hanging off the arrow was a small green stone, and on the back there was a heart engraved in the middle.

'For once I don't know what to say' she said and giggled.

He smiled.

'I know it doesn't compete with a necklace worth $10 million dollars, but I wanted to give you something that shows you how much I love you' he said and smiled sweetly at her. All was quiet for a moment

'OMG, Can you tell its worth $10 million by just looking at it?' Felicity all but yelled

'No, No you cant I promise you, its just that I've hired that one out for functions before, I know how much of a down payment was needed' Oliver admitted.

Felicity Sighed

'Can you take it off for me, I want to wear something no once else has worn' she said as Oliver undid the clasp and pulled it off of her neck.

'I'm sorry it didn't cost as much as this, You know I would... if I could... I wish could Felicity' Oliver told her sadly.

'It doesn't matter how much it cost Oliver the fact that you made it for me makes it priceless, No one had ever done something like this for me before, and I love it' she told him reassuringly. Oliver took the arrow head out of her hand and secured it around her neck, kissing the spot where the clasp laid.

'Thank you' she whispered kissing him softly on the lips, before she put the diamond necklace back in the wooden box that sat on her desk.

'Come on, let me take you home' Oliver whispered into her ear, and took her by the hand. She nodded and shut down her computers.

Just as she was about to exit her office Oliver in tow, Ray walked inside.

'Felicity!, Just the women...ah' he stopped one he had seen Oliver and there hands tightly joined together.

'Hey Ray, did we get it?' Felicity asked

'Yes we did, erm I was kinda hoping you would stay and help me sort a few things out' he said

'I'm sorry I've got plans, but thanks for dinner' she said and smiled.

She let go of Oliver's hand so she could retrieve the wooden box from her desk.

'Here, thanks for letting me borrow it' she said and gave the box to him.

'What about the dress?' he asked

Felicity took Oliver's hand again

'I'm keeping it, Its Couture!'

The look on Rays face was priceless, and Oliver could not be more happy.


End file.
